Dissonance and Harmony
by bygodshesright
Summary: When White's dad comes back home suddenly before her debut as a Pokemon trainer, she wanted to stay home for a but longer before she started. Instead of White, there was 15 year old Brielle, waiting for her spot in the world as a Pokemon trainer. She has taken the place of White in everything, even as the Hero.
1. Chapter 1: Replacement

It was about a two hour journey to Nuvema Town by foot from Castelia City, and it wasn't a fun journey. I huffed as my Gothita, Gothie, tried to keep up with my speed, stepping on my heels every so often as we traveled over the Skyarrow Bridge. Wind blew in my face, making the bridge sway a little bit. I stayed to the side holding on tightly to the bar, fearing for my life. Gothita walked beside me, trying not to be blown away by the sheer force of the breeze.

"Are you sure you don't want to be put back in your Pokeball? You'll be much more comfortable." I yelled over the wind, looking down at her, smiling faintly. She looked up at me and shook her head, defiantly. I blinked and looked back up, wanting to get off the damned bridge. The wind shook the bridge again and I screamed, running to get to the end, terrified. I swooped up Gothita and bolted to the far end of the bridge, as Gothita struggled against me holding her.

I shot past trainers who wanted to battle, apologizing for not ditching out on battles and I kept running. I panted once I reached the end, completely out of breath. Gothie jumped out of my arms once I hunched over and started to breath heavily, trying to regain my breath, my bag sliding and hitting my legs. She ran in front of me and jumped happily at what she saw in front of us. My eyes adjusted to the dark scene in front of me, I looked into the green forest in front of us and I smiled, seeing a couple trainers walking around.

I knew they were going to be higher levelled than me, since they were for the trainers who had beat the local gym leader. I walked past them while avoiding their view and I walked into the small Nacrene City, the sound of an accordion filling the air. The city looked and seemed cozy and a happy place to live. I picked up my pokemon, and placed her on my shoulders, holding her small feet gently.

We walked along looking at the scenery. My over the shoulder bag hit my right thigh as we kept walking, and a warm breeze blew through the city, and I smiled happily. Gothie held on tightly, grasping at my white hair, tugging slightly.

I walked through the streets, until I heard the accordion at the loudest I could be. I looked at a man playing his instrument which filled the city and I smiled at the man, waving at him with Gothie on my shoulder, waving as well. He smiled and nodded, and continued to play. The atmosphere of the city was much different than Castelia, everyone seemed more friendly and like everyone knew each other, despite the population.

Castelia was all fun and all the tourists and immigrants moved there, making it densely populated. It was always super busy and Castelia Cones were always sold out, which frustrated me during the long and hot summers we got. Having a gym there wasn't any better, so trainers stayed overnight often.

I walked past the musician and walked towards the end of the city, towards the route to the next town. I walked though the connecter building, and walked through the route, letting Gothie roam and play around in the grass. Once we got near the preschool, Gothita grabbed onto my leg and medieval looking trainers walked by, holding about eight pokeballs in their arms.

I took a double take, and frowned when they eyed me harshly. They shook they're head and looked at Gothie pitifully. I hugged and walked faster, walking through Straiton walking towards Accumula Town, not even relaxing until I felt we were safe. I had walked completely though Striation, not even realizing I missed the city.

I stood in the middle of Accumula Town, and I saw even more of these medieval trainers, holding several pokeballs each. Some where talking to this man with light green hair and a red covering on one of his eyes.

He skimmed over the city, and we locked eyes. His stiff posture didn't change and he looked away, speaking angrily. I kept walking through the town, and I got to the first route in Unova.

I smiled gleefully and ran through the route and grass, eager to get to the lab. Gothie squealed from my speed, sprinting through the grass. I jumped over a few wild Pokemon, avoiding them, and ran into the small town. I saw a black haired boy with glasses and another blonde haired girl with a large green hat. They were talking gleefully, and they had their start pokemon out.

"Trainers! Hello, I'm Brielle! I'm doing the trainers challenge with you!" I yelled, startling both of them. I waved and walked over to them. The blonde girl smiled and waved, holding an Oshawatt. I stood in front of the two, and the man held his hand out.

"I'm Cheren and this is Bianca. There would be someone else here, but her dad had just come home from Hoenn." Cheren nodded, a very placid look on his face. I shook his hand, and laughed.

"Nice to meet you two. That's kinda funny, my dad just left for Sinnoh, and then Almia. He's a Pokemon Ranger, so he's barely home." I smiled slightly to the memory of my dad, saving and helping Pokemon from Team Dim Sum.

The Pokemon Professor, Juniper came out of her lab, holding three devices and another pokeball, "I see Brielle has finally come, hello! The walk from Castelia is a long one, I'm glad you can make it!

"I am Professor Juniper, and I'm glad you three have come to my lab! I'm quite sad that White can't come, but I promise you, she'll join you half way, around the time you get to Mistralion. This is yours, Brielle, the grass type Snivy. Have fun with him!"

She started to talk about the Pokedex and I zoned out, fiddling with the shrunken Pokeball in my hand. I clicked the button and it enlarged, it filling my whole hand. I started to wonder about my adventure, and my team I wanted. I smiled to myself quietly, thinking about all the possibilities.

The professor walked up to me, handing me an electronic encyclopedia, "Here's your Pokédex, Brielle. Make sure to catch as many Pokemon as you can to fill it, and most importantly, have fun."


	2. Chapter 2: Newfound Rivalry

"Wait, Cheren! Bianca!" A girl yelled behind us, and I looked behind me, and this girl jumped onto Bianca, making her scream. I suppressed a laugh as Gothie was giggling, also trying to suppress it. It was always a beautiful sight to see her laugh, since she came from a more than 'not-so-great' trainer before my dad found her while on his job, right when we moved to Unova from Sinnoh.

I was young when he found her, ten at the time. I was always the one to make her feel better, pretending I was in the contests and dressing up in my warm Sinnoh winter clothing to cheer her up. Once my dad had to let her out to the wild, I refused as did she. She wailed and used Fake Tears to keep us together, and then I eventually adopted her as my own best friend and companion. We haven't left each others sides since I took her in as my Pokémon.

"White! I thought you were spending time with your dad?" Cheren asked and White looked over at him, perplexed. She nodded and sighed, frowning almost.

"Mom and dad wanted me to wish you two luck on your journey, and stay safe." White smiled, the near sadness wiped clean off her face and she climbed off Bianca and hugged Cheren and Bianca in a group hug. Bianca hugged her, patting her back, comfortingly. I felt a twinge of jealousy, since I didn't have friends like that, except my old to-be rival in Sinnoh.

"Three, you haven't met Brielle yet. She's over there." Cheren choked from White's arm around his neck tightly. She looked over towards me, and a dark look fell over her face. She huffed and smiled over at me, that look of anger left no trace. I clenched my jaw and called back Gothie into her pokéball, unsure as to how the situation would pan over.

She walked over towards where I was standing and held her hand out, "I'm White. I feel like we are going to be good rivals, so, nice to meet you, Brielle." I took her hand and she shook it violently, and I tensed up. The tension went through the roof, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"The feelings mutual, White. I'm looking forward to battling you." I smirked smugly, and we shook our hands one last time, confirming the rivalry. I pulled my hand back and nodded, and she looked back at her two friends who were looking a little concerned.

A woman's voice filled the town, calling for White. She groaned and waved back to her two friends, and nodded towards my direction. White ran back towards her home, and Bianca squealed gleefully and grabbed Cheren's and my hand and ran back towards the route I had just traversed through. We stopped right before the sign signified we had truly entered the route.

"I know, Brielle, that we've known each other for twenty minutes, but you're starting this with us, too! We're all gonna step onto Route One together!" Bianca looked at her male companion and Cheren nodded, complying. Bianca looked over at me and I huffed, nodding. She smiled, and grabbed our hands tighter than she already had. "Three, two, one!" Bianca, Cheren, and I yelled at the same time, running into the route. I stopped running before we hit the tall grass, making the other two fall from the force of my sudden stop. Bianca fell on top of Cheren's side, and I was brought down with them. I landed on top of Bianca, and Gothie's pokeball rolled out of my bag, along with my Snivy's ball. "O-Ow! Brielle, why did you stop?" Bianca asked as she squirmed beneath me. I sat up and shrugged, looking away sheepishly. I got off Bianca and Cheren, and she stood up over me, helping Cheren up. She held her hand out to me and I took it, helping myself up, scooping my fallen pokéballs into my hands. "Never mind that, let's see who can catch the most pokémon before we get to Striaton." Cheren enthused and I nodded with Bianca and we ran into the tall grass, pulling out my new pokemon's pokéball, smiling widely. **_This was the just the start of something great._**


End file.
